Secret Of The Mindreader
by PrincessCelia
Summary: Bella Swan is a girl that have to move to with her father. she have powers. what happens when she meets The Cullens in Forks. will she found out their secret or not ?
1. Prologue

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 17 years old. I've been living with my mother since I was 2 years old.

I've mahogany-brown hair that's wavy and long. I also have pale skin and Chocolate-brown eyes.

I'm going to move to Forks to live with my father Charlie. He is the chief of police there. I always hate Forks because all the rain. But I'm going to learn to like them.

I have mind reading power. But I only use it if it was necessary. I also have power to control the water, Freeze water, boil water, make wind, move things, make water into gelatin, and harden water.

I never told anyone about my power. They'll think I'm crazy and sent me to alyssum.

I have to be careful about my power. My eyes will change color if I use my powers. If mind reading it'll be in normal color, control water will be ocean blue, Freeze water will be crystal blue, make wind will be shade between green and grey, move thing will be violet, turn water into gelatin will be light blue, and harden water will be shade between blue and violet.


	2. Chapter 1

Today is day for me to move. I'm so nervous about meeting my dad. Though, I wish I could stay with my mom. But can't because of her thought in the airport.

_Flashback : _

_I was in the airport waiting for call to go. _

_" are you sure you want to go ?" My mom ask. But I know better, I read her mind first and what she think disappoint me. She wanted me to leave._

_" Yes, I'm sure, I want you to be happy. You can spend as much time you want wih Phil. " I answer _

_'__I have to call Phil, he would be thrilled that I can go with him. I'm sure he got the job. Now all I have to do is wait for her plane to go '__my mom thought about it_

I'm so so so disappointed that mom want me to go. But that's what she want so I'll leave.

3 hours later...

I'm landing on the airport now. I already get my luggage all I have to do is find Ch-dad.

'_Why don't I search for his mind ' _I thought to my self

'_Miss her...'_

_'How long till she get here ? '_

_'Got to find her'_

_'Where is she ? Isabella Swan my daughter '_

Found my dad mind. I look around for a man at his 40 that are wearing police uniform. He thought about why he was wearing it.

When I found my dad he look surprise.

" wow, you grow up into a beautiful girl " my dad said

" thanks, I guess " I say as I blush

As we reach Charlie house, Charlie bring me and my luggage to my room so I can clean out my stuff.

* * *

" Bell, I have to get going, so have fun. Don't forget about starting school tomorrow. I'll be back late tonight. So bye Bells " Charlie said to me

The next day I got a notes from Charlie say that he got a gift for me outside the house, he got to go to work and give me a key. I got ready for school after Charlie left, Wondering what first day of school would be like. When i got outside i look into a Chevy Red Truck, I immediately fall in love with it. When i turn on the engine the noise it's so loud and the car run so slow.

* * *

When i got to school, I parked my truck in front of the first building, which have a small sign read front office. No one else parked there, so i was sure it was off limits, but i decided i would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I took a deep breath before opening the door..

Inside it was Brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hope. The office was small:a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. There were three desk behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. I look in her thought _'wonder who she is, maybe the chief daughter,I'll just ask her'_

"Can I help you ?' She said

"I'm Isabella Swan" I informed her then look in her thought again _'it's the chief daughter!',_ I also saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of Course" she said. she dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the one she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of school" She brought several sheets to the counter to show gave a slip to have each teacher sign. _'I hoped she would like Forks, like Charlie' _She said in her thought. I smiled back to her.

* * *

when i went back to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. I tried to look in the owner thought _'Who drive that to school, it's so slow and old, ew' _a girl with blond wavy hair thought_ 'Me and the new girl is going to best friend, I know i got the vision' _A petite girl said _'Got to stay in control' _A strange thought from a dirty blond haired guy _'Can't wait to be home and kiss Rosie' _A big guy with curly black hair thought _'Their thought is all about the new girl' _A guy with bronze hair thought. All of their thought is strange.

* * *

Finally it's lunch, I sit with people who's name i think is Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben. Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal...

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the Grammar. This is my first time writing a fanfiction and my English is not perfect. Sorry again for the Grammar.**

**XOXO **

**PrincessCelia**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Cullens

**Sorry ! haven't update for so long. I have a busy week with all the term test. I'll just give you the story.**

* * *

That's when they come in ...

All of them were inhumanly beautiful. There were five of them. But it was not that thing that caught, and held, my attention. they didn't look anything alike. The first pair that come in were boy with big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair and a tall girl, with beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover sport magazine, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just being in the same room. her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.

The second pair were a boy that was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond hair. the girl was pixielike short, thin in the extreme, with small features. her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. The last one was more boyish than the other two who look like they could be in college. He was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. they sit in the corner of the lunch room far from everyone.

They were all different yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruiselike shadows. as if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

I asked Jessica my friend.

" Who are they ?" I asked her

'Guess it's time for her to meet the Cullens' in her mind

" They are The Cullen, kids of doctor Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen" She said

"Who is Doctor Carlisle Cullen ?" I asked

"Like the best surgeon in town. okay, the first pair that come in is Emmet Cullen and Rosalie Hale. The second were Rosalie's twin brother Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. The last one was Edward Cullen. They were all dating each other, so strange right. Except Edward he's single. But don't waste your time, he doesn't date" Said Jessica

I bit my lips to hide my smile. I wondered when he'd turn her down. I looked through Jessica mind to searched for the memory, when i found it, looked like it's in the hall in front of Edward locker i think ' come on Edward Jessica's voice No Edward voice'. I wanted to laugh very hard but bit my lips so Jessica didn't looked.

I glanced at Edward and looked at his mind. ' What a funny moment when I turned her down. I wondered why can't I read the new girl mind. So thirsty need to hunt' in his mind, what a strange thought. then i looked at him again, His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling too. After a few more minutes the four of them left the table together, they all were graceful even the big, brawny one. it was unsettling to watch. The one name Edward look at me with a frustrated look. Suddenly he looked away and I blush, thinking probably he noticed that I was looking at him.

I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances who reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me next hour. We walked together to class in silence. She was shy, too.

* * *

**That's for chapter 3 ! Sorry if it was short. I also wanted to thanks all of you who gave me review and favorite this story. **

**Sorry if my Grammar still bad but I'll try my best to improve it.**

**XOXO**

**PrincessCelia**


End file.
